Love: A Full Time Job!
by xLiNex
Summary: You know the feeling when you just suddenly start to see someone in a different light? Watch as Oliver and Hermione hadle it all.
1. Girls and Quidditch

Disclaimer: The great J.K Rowling owns the whole HogwartsWorld and all characters! But I do own Toshiba Salora , Sam McCarter , Tracie Grant , Tyler Beckerfeald and Liz Borden so please don't take them away from me without asking!  
A/N:This is my 3th fic so be nice...!I don't know in which year Oliver is so I just guessed! And please R/R!  
" " =Characters' speaking  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
* * = Characters' actions  
Enjoy!  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Oliver fic..!  
Rating:PG for language  
Type:Romance/Humor  
[~*~]  
-Love-A Full Time Job!-  
-Chapter 1-  
[~*~]  
[Hermione Granger P.O.V]  
Hermione Granger,5th year prefekt had changed abit under her 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Her once bushy brown hair was now tamer and curly,She had developed to quite a pretty girl.  
  
She may had changed on the outside but on the inside she was still the old Hermione,mabye just  
  
alittle more relaxed.She wasn't obsess with books and was hanging out more with Harry and Ron  
  
and the other Gryffindors.Many people didn't know the real Hermione Granger,but Hermione  
  
liked it that way.They all probably just thougth that she was a stuck-up  
  
know-it-all.Anyway,Hermione was sitting in the Common Room by the fire reading a book.  
  
Ron and Harry was playing chess,As usual Harry was losing.  
  
"I don't get it,Why do you play chess with Ron when you know you will lose?"Hermione asked Harry  
  
Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Becuse luck has to be on my side SOMETIME"Harry answered  
  
The Trio laughed and begun to talk about their holidays;They hadn't been able to talk about it  
  
before becuse they had all been so stressed.  
  
"How was your summer,Harry?"Ron asked  
  
He already knew the answer but he asked anyway.  
  
"When I was at the Dursley's it was shitty but when I came to the Burrow it was great!"Harry said and smiled  
  
"Yours?"Harry asked Ron  
  
"It was really cool!We wisited Charley in Egypt agin!"Ron said  
  
"Isn't it really hot there?"Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah it is,but we was in the water the most of the time."Ron explained  
  
"Ooh"Hermione said  
  
"How was yours?"Harry asked Hermione  
  
Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"It was so fun!I wisited Bulgaria..."  
  
"To see Vicky"Ron cut in with a face of disgusted  
  
"Yeah,So?"Hermione said irritated  
  
"SO?All you care about is that stupid Krum!"Ron said louder  
  
"No,I do NOT!"Hermione said angry  
  
"YES YOU DO,YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER OUR LETTERS!"Ron yelled red with anger  
  
The whole Common Room was now listening to the figth.  
  
"Hermes couldn't deliver eny more letters,she had the owl-flu and was very tired!"Hermione hissed in a angry tone  
  
"Oh I see,YOU SENT TO MANY LETTERS TO KRUM SO YOUR OWL GOT SICK!"Ron shouted  
  
Hermione was now really,really pissed.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM RON!?"Hermione yelled as loud as she could  
  
"YOU'R MY PROBLEM!"Ron screamed back  
  
His face was now as read as it could be.  
  
Harry stood between them and tried to calm them down.  
  
"Stop it guys,It's no big deal!"Harry said  
  
Hermione and Ron glared at eachother when Hermione finally broke the silence,  
  
"Well,IT'S NOT MY FAULT RON CAN'T GET HIS HEAD OUTTA HIS ASS!"Hermione yelled  
  
The whole Gryffindor Common Room begun to laugh.  
  
Ron was now desperate trying to kill Hermione but Harry held him back.  
  
Hermione stormed to the Girl's Dorm,Ron did the same.  
  
Harry sat down in a armchair infront of the fire.  
  
"That whent great!"Harry muttered to himself.  
  
He sat there gazeing in the fire when someone sat down in the armchair across from him,  
  
he looked up and saw Oliver Wood looking at him nervously.  
[~*~]  
[Oliver Wood P.O.V]  
I was looking around the Common Room when my eyes fell on a girl sitting by the fire.  
  
She looked so peaceful,You get that warm feeling when you look at her.  
  
' I'v never seen that girl before,I wonder who she is ' He thougth  
  
Fred,George and Lee was talking about Quidditch so they didn't notice me stare at her  
  
"No,I definitely think that the Chudley Cannons is gonna win!They have that great new player Derek Jones."Fred said  
  
"Yeah,but Puddlemere(sp?)have Bob Care at their team!"Lee said  
  
"What do you think,Wood?"George asked  
  
Oliver didn't notice,he was still staring.  
  
"Wood?"Lee said and waved his hand infront of Olivers face.  
  
Oliver didn't even blink.The other boys followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Hermione.Suddenly Oliver turned his head towards them and said,  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
[~*~]  
[Normal P.O.V]  
They all looked at him confused .  
  
'Why do he want to know that?'Fred thougth  
  
"Do you mean Mione?"George asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
Oliver shrugged and said,  
  
"I don't know,I mean that beautiful girl by the fire."  
  
Then he realized that he had said that she was beautiful and mentally slapped himself.  
  
'Hope they didn't notice!'He thougth  
  
"Yeah,that's Mione.She....wait a sec,did you just say she was beautiful?"Lee asked and grinned  
  
"N-NO!"Oliver yelled  
  
That's when they notice that everybody was clowd around something.  
  
They walked over and saw Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger screaming at eatchother.  
  
They couldn't hear what they said becuse they were kinda far away.  
  
All they heard was Hermione's last comment.They was on the floor lauging their heads of.  
  
Ron was now so angry that you could feel the heat of his face.  
  
They both stormed to their dorm's.  
  
'Harry seems to know those two,mabye I can ask his about the girl."  
  
Oliver walked over to the fire in a armchair across from Harry.  
[~*~]  
[Normal P.O.V]  
Harry looked up at Oliver,who looked extremely nervouse.  
Harry Potter: Hi Wood!  
Oliver Wood: Hey Harry!  
H.P: What's up?  
  
O.W: I was wondering, 'Should I ask him?What if he tells?'  
H.P: You'r okay,Wood?You look very nervouse.  
O.W: Well,I..Um..was wondering if, 'No,I can't tell him!He will tell her!I will just have to forget about it!She dosn't even know I exist....' I could borrow your broom? 'Nice comeback!'  
H.P: *lookes suspicious* Uh,Okay,But why?Don't you have your own?  
O.W: Um.Yeah,but you'v got a Firebolt!That's so much better than my old Nimbus 2001.  
H.P: *smile*Okay,just tell me when you whant to borrow it!  
O.W: *smile*Thanks! G'Nigth!  
H.P: No prob! G'Nigth!  
[~*~]  
[Oliver Wood P.O.V]  
'I'm glad I didn't tell Harry!I mean,she haven't even seen me!I will just have to forget her.  
  
Mabye if I think about something else I will forget her.  
  
Okay.....I can think about....QUIDDITCH!!On Friday it's Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.  
  
I hope Hufflepuff win the match!Then Gryffindor leads the House Cup.Rigth now  
  
Gryffindor has 230 points,Slytherin 180,Hufflepuff 160 and Ravenclaw 100.  
  
Hufflepuff is in pretty good shape and they'v got a good team as well.  
  
But they have no chanse against GRYFFINDOR!We would kick their butts!'  
And with that thougth,he drifted of to sleep.  
[~*~]  
[Hermione P.O.V]  
'AAHH!!I hate when Ron dose that!Do he have to be such a git ALL THE TIME!?  
  
I wish I just had said no when Viktor asked me to the ball!  
  
Then Ron wouldn't be so angry and I wouldn't have to lose my temper!I don't get it,  
  
Me and Viktor are just friends now and Ron STILL gets pissed when I mention him!  
  
Anyway,I better try to sleep now,It's already 11 o'clock and I have classes tomorrow.'  
After a wile Hermione was peacefuly sleeping.  
[~*~]  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Final against Slytherin and he was the Captain and everybody  
  
was congratulation him.But he was only looking for one person-Hermione!  
  
He didn't see her anywhere.Then he saw her running towrards him in a.....Bikini!!??  
  
He didn't get time to think becuse suddenly he felt someone hug him,  
  
he looked down and saw Hermione smiling at him.  
  
He bent down and closed his eyes,Hermione did the same.  
  
He could feel her warm breath against his face,just as their lips was about to meet....  
~*~End Of Dream~*~  
[~*~]  
[The Next Day]  
[Oliver Wood P.O.V]  
-BEEEEEP-  
  
Oliver slowly opened his eyes....  
[~*~]  
T.B.C.....  
[~*~]  
Yeah I know,cliffy but if you really wanna know what happends next,R/R!!  
  
Please R/R!!It would really make my day!I have a problem... I don't know who Lee should be with. Who do you think?  
  
Angelina  
  
Alicia  
  
Katie  
  
Other  
Tell me in a review!  
  
I will post chapter 2 when I get 3 reviews.  
  
Until Next Time!  
*Love Ya All*  
/LiNe 


	2. Dark and Cinnamon Brown

Disclaimer: The great J.K Rowling owns the whole HogwartsWorld and all characters! But I do own Toshiba Salora , Sam McCarter , Tracie Grant , Tyler Beckerfeald and Liz Borden so please don't take them away from me without asking!  
A/N:This is my 3th fic so be nice...!I don't know in which year Oliver is so I just guessed! And please R/R!  
" " =Characters' speaking  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
* * = Characters' actions  
Enjoy!  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Oliver fic..!  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
  
Rating:PG for language  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
Type:Romance/Humor  
  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
-Love-A Full Time Job!-  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
-Chapter 2-  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
-BEEEEP-  
  
Oliver slowly opened his eyes.He groaned and turned off the alarmclock.He looked at it and read 7 a.m  
  
'Oh no,Did that stupid clock have to interrupt my wonderful dream!? I was just about to kiss her!'  
  
He got up and got dressed.He walked to the Great Hall and sat down beside Harry at the Gryffindor table.Across from Oliver sat Lee,Fred and George and on the other side of Harry sat Ron.  
  
"Morning,Lover Boy!"Lee said with a big grin on his face.He Fred and George cracked up laughing.Harry and Ron looked at Oliver confused,Oliver was just as confused.  
  
What are you talking about?"Oliver asked  
  
Oh come on!I heard you!"Lee said grinning  
  
Oliver and Lee and another boy named Sam McCarter shared room with etchother. Oliver was still confused. 'What in Merlins name is that git talking about??' Oliver thougth  
  
"Heard WHAT?"Harry and Ron asked in cours,desperate to know what they were talking about.  
  
Lee grinned  
  
"Who were you dreaming about?"He said  
  
Now Oliver had horror written all over his face.  
  
'Oh No!What am I gonna say?' He thougth  
  
Oliver blushed and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"It couldn't have been the beautiful girl from yesterday?"Fred asked grinning.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open.It was Hermione.She walked over to the guys and sat down beside Oliver.Oliver blushed when she sat down but Hermione didn't notice.  
  
'Oh My God!It's her!And Lee know about my dream,I most have talked in my sleep.Okay,be cool!'  
  
Hermione smiled and said,  
  
"Morning Guys,Sorry I'm late!"  
  
Harry smiled back.  
  
"Morning,Mione!It's okay,It happens to the best."He said  
  
"Mujning 'Aine!"Ron said with his mouth full of food. Hermione grinned and shaked her head.  
  
She looked at Fred,George and Lee,they were grinning like idiots.  
  
"What's so funny?"Hermione asked  
  
"Nothing!"George said,still grinning  
  
"I swear,If you have turned my hair blue,I'm gonna KILL YOU!"Hermione said suspicious.  
  
"No,No,No!We promise we havn't!"Fred said quickly becuse Hermione had her wand in her hand and was ready to curse them to hell and back.  
  
Hermione looked at them.  
  
"Yeah,Whatever"She muttered and put her wand in her pocket again.  
  
She then begun to eat.  
  
Oliver couldn't stop staring at her.He wanted to talk to her but he didn't have the guts.  
  
'Oh,Come on!You'r flirting with every girl at the school but you can't talk to this one!?' his mind said.  
  
'Yeah,but I don't really LIKE them,I'm just flirting with thwm for fun,'he argued  
  
'Ah,playing with little innocent girls heart,are we?'His mind cut in.  
  
'Oh,just SHUT UP!"He thougth  
Hermione felt that someone was looking at her,She turned her head nad saw a handsome guy staring at her.She knew she had seen him somewhere but she couldn't figure out were.Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Hi,I'm Hermione Granger and you are....?"Hermione asked kindly  
  
'She's talking to me!!"Oliver thougth  
  
He opened his mouth to answer but the words didn't come out.He opened and closed his mouth several times,he looked just like a fish.Hermione looked at him strangely.The other boys just snickered.Hermione laid her hand on Olivers shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"She asked concerned.  
  
When Hermiones hand touched Olivers shoulder he jumped alittle.  
  
'She lookes so beautiful when she's worried!' Oliver thougth  
  
Oliver stared in her beautiful eyes and then he shook his head.  
  
"Ye-Yeah,I-I'm fine."He said and blushed(AGAIN!)  
  
Lee,Fred and George looked at eachother and then nodded. Hermione had start eating again and Oliver was still blushing and seemed VERY interested in his shoes.  
  
Fred cleared his throat.Both Hermione and Oliver looked up at Fred,who looked very proud of himself for getting their attention so fast.  
  
"Mione,I would like to introduce you to our friend here,"He said and pointed to Oliver.  
  
"This is Oliver Wood.Oliver,this is Hermione Granger."Fred said and pointed to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled at Oliver.  
  
"I knew I had seen you before!"Hermione said  
  
Oliver smiled back and stuck out his hand.  
  
Hermione shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hermione"He said  
  
"Nice to meet you too."Hermione said  
  
Dark brown meet cinnamon brown eyes.They looked at eachothers eyes until Harry interrupted them.  
  
"Ahem,We better go now,Mione.We have Divination and you have Muggle Studies in 5 minutes."He said  
  
Hermione snapped out of the transand quickly stood up.  
  
"Yeah,We better hurry.Bye!"She said  
  
And with that Hermione ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"See you later!"Ron and Harry said before they ran after her.  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
T.B.C......  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________  
  
I know it's short but my Grandma and Granpa is here so I will post the next chapter as fast as I get 5 reviews so please R/R!  
*Love Ya All*  
/LiNe  
________________________________________ [~*~]_________________________________________________ 


	3. Classes and Regret

Disclaimer: The great J.K Rowling owns the whole HogwartsWorld and all characters! But I do own Toshiba Salora , Sam McCarter , Tracie Grant, Tyler Beckerfeald and Liz Borden so please don't take them away from me without asking!  
Summary: This is a Hermione/Oliver fic..!  
Rating:PG for language  
Type:Romance/Humor  
A/N:This is my 3th fic so be nice...!I don't know in which year Oliver is so I just guessed! And please R/R!  
" " =Characters' speaking  
' ' =Characters' thoughts  
* * = Characters' actions  
Enjoy!  
[~*~]  
  
Thank you sooooo much everyone that review! My Grandpa was sick and I was alittle depressed but when I read your reviews I got happy again! This is the angels I'm talking about:  
  
Psychadellic Flower : Thanx for your advice and I promise I will e-mail you if I have any questions!What's a beta reader?  
  
moonangel14 : Thanx! Here it is!I'm glad that you like it enough to review 2 times!So it's a dubble-thanx to you!*lol*  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby : Thank you soooo much! *lol* It's a deal!*lol* I'm glad you like it!  
  
blackdragonofdeath13 : Thanx! I'm really glad you like it! You don't have to wait enymore!  
  
Awkwardness : Thanx! Okay,It's set then,Lee will be all lovely-dovely with Alicia!  
  
Lali : Thanx! You haven't? Ohh,You'r really missing something! I think they'r just so adorable together!I promise I will keep writing if you guys keep review!Okay?*lol*  
  
Thank you sooo much everybody!You guys really should take all cridit of this fic!  
  
'Cuz without you I wouldn't write this fic so THANK YOU!!  
*Love Ya All*  
Anyway,  
On with the show.......  
[~*~]  
-Love-A Full Time Job!-  
-Chapter 3-  
[~*~]  
[Oliver Wood P.O.V]  
Oliver watched Harry and Ron run after Hermione.  
  
He looked at his watch,it was 7.58 a.m!  
  
'I have class in 2 minutes,I better hurry out of here before Lee and the twins starts to ask questions,if they do I will never get out of here!' Oliver thougth  
  
He quickly got up from his chair and begun to half-run out of the Great Hall.  
  
When he was out of the Hall he walked fast through the corridors.  
  
When he rounded a corner Fred,George and Lee appeard out of nowhere.  
  
Oliver jumped backwards when he saw them.  
  
"What do you want?"He asked suspicious  
  
George put his arm around Olivers shoulders.  
  
"We just wanted to have alittle chat with you.You know man-to-man!"George said  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
Fred and Lee was trying to look innocent but was failing BIG TIME.  
  
Oliver looked down at his watch again, it was now 8 o'clock.  
  
'Great!Class has already started and I'm stuck here with these gits!'  
  
"I'm sorry guys but I'm already late to class so I have to hurry!"Oliver said  
  
He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh,That's okay!We will talk later!"Fred said  
  
"Yeah,Can't wait!"Oliver muttered  
  
Oliver watched as the twins and Lee walked away.  
  
'They are definitely up to something!' Oliver thougth  
  
He then started to run to Muggle Studies.  
[~*~]  
[Hermione Granger P.O.V]  
Hermione ran out of the Great Hall,she could hear Harry and Ron's footsteps.  
  
'Hermione Granger,You promised yourself that you would never look at a guy twice ever again!!'Hermione's mind said  
  
'But he's so handsome!'Hermione whined back  
  
'Yeah,so was Viktor but that didn't stop him from break your heart!' her mind argued  
  
'No,but Oliver seems so nice and cute and,' Hermione thougth  
  
'Ooh,It seems that someone are in luuuuuuve!' her mind cut in  
  
'I am NOT!'Hermione argued  
  
'Yeah,riiiiigth!Hellooo?I'm your brain,remember?'Her mind said  
  
'I'm not talking to you!'Hermione thougth stubborn  
The footsteps faded away.  
  
Hermione didn't want to talk with Harry or Ron rigth now,they would just ask questions.  
  
She walked to the classroom and sat down at the front row.  
  
They were only 8 students in Muggle Studies so there was students from all houses and years.  
  
'I wonder what we'r gonna do today!?' Hermione thougth  
  
Just then Professor Salora walked in.  
  
"Morning Students!Today we will take a closer look at Muggle Sports."She said  
  
The whole classroom was now filled with whispers.  
  
"Now,I will pair you up and I will give you the instructions later!" Professor Salora said  
  
Toshiba Salora,or Professor Salora was a middle aged woman with big green eyes and long black hair.  
  
She was strict but kind.  
  
"Okay,these are the pairs:  
  
Mr.Flint and Mr.McCarter,  
  
Miss Grant and Miss Borden,  
  
Mr.Beckerfeald and Mr.Thomas,  
  
Miss Granger and...."  
  
Professor Salora didn't get to finish bacuse someone burst through the door.  
  
In the door stood Oliver Wood.  
  
Hermione's heart stopped.  
  
"Ah,Mr.Wood!Just the one I was waiting for,You will work together with Miss Granger."Professor Salora said  
  
'Uh,Oh!It's gonna be really hard to ignore him if we'r working together!' Hermione thougth  
  
The whole class begun to walk to their partners.  
  
Professor Salora gave everyone a paper.  
  
Hermione saw as Oliver slowly sat down beside her.  
  
She gave him a small smile and he smiled back.  
  
"Hi again!What are we going to do?"Oliver asked  
  
"We's going to work on Muggle Sports."Hermione aswered  
  
Hermione took the paper that Professor Salora had gave them and wrote down her name.  
  
"Now students,I want you to decide a Muggle Sport that you want to try out and write it down on the paper I gave you.  
  
These are the sports you can choose:  
  
Hockey  
  
Running 100 meters  
  
Football  
  
Tennis  
  
or Floorball  
  
When you have wrote it down,leave it to me and I will tell you the rest next time." Professor Salora said  
  
'Oh,this could actually be fun!' Hermione thougth  
  
A voice interrupt her thougths,she looked up amd saw that Oliver Wood was trying to talk to her.  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry!What did you say?"Hermione asked  
  
"I was asking which sport you think we should choose?"Oliver asked  
  
"Um,how about hockey?"Hermione asked excited  
  
Over the years Hermione had grown quite good at hockey.  
  
Her father love hockey and she always used to go and play with him.  
  
"Hockey?What's that?"Oliver asked confused  
  
"It's quite hard to explain but I'm sure Professor Salora will expain next time."  
  
Hermione answered kindly  
  
She had completely forgot that she was suppose to ignore him.  
  
The bell ringed and everyone ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Um.I guess I will see you next time!?"Oliver said nervous  
  
"Yeah,I guess"Hermione said sadly  
  
"Bye then!"Oliver said and walked away  
  
"Bye!"Hermione whispered  
  
When Oliver out of sigth Hermione hit herself in the forehead.  
  
"I am such a idiot!Why didn't I talk to him!!??"Hermione said to herself  
[~*~]  
Sorry for the short chapter but I promise next chapter will be longer.Okay?  
  
Please R/R!  
  
I will update if I get 6 review!  
*Love Ya All*  
/LiNe  
[~*~] 


End file.
